infiel?
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Yaoi: Sasuke y Naruto estan felizmente casados pero una noche Naruto descubre a su esposo en su cama con otro y ese es el desencadenante de su divorcio, años después se vuelven a ver, se reconciliaran o no? leer para saber
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de su respectivo autor

Capitulo 1

Bajó de su lujoso coche, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el cielo oscuro con una sonrisa ya que le recordaba a su pareja y padre de su primer hijo varón, sonrió mas ampliamente ya que al siguiente día no tenía que ir a la empresa, sabía que su esposo estaba enfadado con él por que llegaba tarde a casa y no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, su esposo era un Doncel con carácter, se conocieron en Konoha, ciudad donde los dos nacieron, su esposo era becado y solo verlo le llamó la atención y después sin poder evitarlo se enamoró perdidamente de él, sus padres a lo primero pusieron pegas por ser diferente clase social pero a medida que lo fueron conociendo aceptaron la relación y al paso de los años se casaron, después de eso tuvieron que viajar para vivir en los Ángeles, que era donde residían ahora

Subió las escaleras de su lujosa mansión a oscuras a paso lento conocía bien el lugar por eso no encendió la luz, , estaba cansado del trabajo, en cada momento tenía una reunión y eso le agotaba mentalmente, al estar en la segunda planta miró la primera puerta y sonrió con felicidad, la abrió lentamente y se adentró en la habitación, no encendió la luz solo se acercó a la cuna donde dormía un bebé de un año y medio con cabello azabache, le acarició el cabello y es cuando escuchó un sonido fuerte, miró rápido a la puerta con una ceja alzada, reconoció ese sonido como un gemido y su corazón latió fuertemente y un dolor en el pecho se instaló

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

La cama rechinaba fuertemente por los movimientos de dos cuerpos que se entregaba a la lujuria de ese momento, el que estaba encima se auto penetraba con precisión y lujuria, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior y cuando no lo hacía gemía fuerte sin poder evitarlo, su cabello azabache se pegaba en su frente como en la nuca por el sudor, el que estaba abajo lo tenía agarrado por sus caderas ayudándolo a marcar bien la penetración y en ese momento los dos llegaron al clímax gimiendo fuertemente, el azabache por lo agotado que estaba se tiró en cima del cuerpo de abajo recuperandose de esa actitud pecaminosa que había hecho en ese momento

-Naruto-susurró para luego abrir los ojos al notar que la luz se encendió inmediatamente y vio claramente la persona que tenía debajo y sin mas se quitó para mirar la puerta de su habitación asustado ya que en la puerta había un rubio con ojos azules que se notaba rabia y odio, el chico que estaba abajo al ver la mirada azul sin mas se levantó asustado cogiendo su ropa y poniéndosela como pudo, el rubio solo miraba al azabache que le miraba asustado, arrepentido y asta con lágrimas en sus ojos negros, la tercera persona en discordia al pasar por el lado del rubio vio como este le miraba de reojo

-esto será lo último que hagas, por que me las pagaras-amenazó el rubio y el otro se fue sin decir nada, el rubio miró al azabache con ira y este solo se levantó y se puso encima la primera prendas que encontró en el suelo para mirar los ojos azules con arrepentimiento

-Naruto esto no es lo que parece-dijo con temor el azabache y el rubio alzó una ceja

-a no?-dijo el rubio-se lo que he visto, Sasuke, te doy media hora para que cojas tus cosas y te largues de mi vida

-no puedes hacerme esto-dijo Sasuke-déjame que te explique

-se lo que he visto-miró con ira y asta con desden el lugar-lárgate

-te lo suplico, Naruto, escúchame, solo salí a tomar una copa, y después no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, era como una fuerza me invadiera hacer algo que no quería

-lárgate-gritó Naruto-lo que me queda claro que eres una maldita zorra

-Naruto, por favor, perdóname-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos negros

-recoge tus cosas y lárgate o si no llamaré a la policía para que te saquen a patadas-Sasuke agachó la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior-y te olvidas de Menma, él ya no es tu hijo-Sasuke le miró con terror

-es … mi hijo … no puedes quitármelo-dijo como pudo Sasuke y Naruto sonrió con malicia

-pruébame-dijo Naruto con frialdad-la media hora está pasando y una vez salgas de aquí no quiero volver a escuchar de ti y me importa muy poco como te las apañas-entrecerró los ojos el rubio-aunque puedes hacer de prostituto, ganarías dinero fácil

-él es mi hijo, no puedes prohibirme estar sin él

-debiste de leer las cláusulas que se puso cuando se firma el matrimonio, las cláusulas son del clan Namikaze y a si no hay adulterio-el azabache lo miró sin entender aunque aún sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos-quien sea infiel en el matrimonio no tiene derecho a la custodia de los hijos en común, ah no servirá abogados, esa cláusula no se puede romper-miró el reloj como si nada y volvió a mirar al azabache que estaba paralizado-te quedan quince minutos, si no te has ido llamaré a la policía, Uchiha-el rubio salió de la habitación, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que recoger sus cosas lentamente e intentando saber que es lo que le pasó para acostarse con otra persona que no era su esposo, no entendía lo que le pasó pero le llegó la idea que ese varón le drogó o algo por el estilo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado trece años de ese incidente y Sasuke se encontraba en su ciudad natal, Konoha, ahora vivía en un apartamento de tres habitaciones, trabajaba en una revista ya que estudió periodismo, pero lo que mas le gustaba era la fotografía, le resultó algo difícil irse de los Ángeles, tuvo que llamar a sus padres y gracias a ellos junto con su hermano pudieron reunir dinero para volver a Konoha, esa misma noche de los hechos Sasuke se dirigió al hospital ya que le resultaba difícil de digerir lo que hizo, le hicieron pruebas y efectivamente los resultados le indicaron que en la sangre había una sustancia que era afrodisíaco muy potente que te nublaba la mente, pero eso no era lo único que encontraron en los análisis, estaba embarazado de tres semanas, esa noticia no se la dijo al que era su esposo ya que en menos de un mes estaba firmando el divorcio, no lo vio en ese momento ni tampoco a su hijo y menos quiso escucharle del por que hizo lo que hizo, en la actualidad no había visto a su hijo ni una sola vez y eso le mataba de tristeza no solo a él si no a sus padres como hermano, desde Konoha intentó con un abogado que era pagado por sus padres y hermano para intentar tener un acercamiento con su hijo pero era muy difícil, por que su familia no tenía muchos recursos económicos al contrario que Naruto y su familia

Ese día como hacía todos los días después de salir de su trabajo se metía en Internet para saber si había alguna novedad de la familia Namikaze en los Ángeles, pero lo que encontraba no le llenaba y siempre acababa llorando de frustración

-papi-Sasuke se giró quitándose las lágrimas y miró a su hija de doce años que estaba en la puerta con una revista en la mano

-que pasa-dijo Sasuke forzando una sonrisa a parte que su hija le recordaba tanto a su padre varón ya que era rubia con ojos azules

-a quien no sabes quien se va a instalar a vivir en Konoha-Sasuke suspiró al ver tan soñadora a su hija y solo se dijo está en la edad

-algún famoso-dijo Sasuke levantándose y pasando por el lado de su hija y esta fue tras él

-no es un famoso cualquiera-dijo la niña con aires soñadora

-Ayame, si me vas a decir, dímelo sin rodeos-la niña solo hizo un puchero y Sasuke sonrió con nostalgia ya que ese gesto lo había heredado de su otro padre

-la reviste dice que ayer llegaron, pero a mi me interesa su hijo-dijo Ayame

-eres muy pequeña para pensar en chicos-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza y cogiendo un vaso para echarle agua y comenzar a beber

-no soy pequeña-dijo Ayame-los abuelos dicen que ya soy mayor-Sasuke sonrió otra vez y pasó su mano al cabello largo de su hija

-dime quien se va instalar en Konoha y darle mi aprobación para que se acerque a ti-la niña lo miró con una ceja alzada

-Menma Namikaze-gritó con alegría Ayame y Sasuke inmediatamente se le resbaló el vaso de la mano cayendo al suelo-ocurre algo, papi?-la niña dijo con preocupación al ver la palidez de su padre

-estás segura?

-si-dijo Ayame-la revista lo pone, viene con su padre-Ayame se quedó pensativa-mis compañeras dicen que es muy guapo, bueno yo también lo digo pero a mi me causa un sentimiento cuando lo veo en la revista las pocas veces que sale algo extraño, Sasuke la miró detenidamente y es cuando se dijo que debía de haberla dicho a su hija que tiene un hermano mayor, pero si no se lo dijo era por que no quería que preguntara y por que ese tema le dolía, sobre su padre solo le dijo su nombre y que era rubio de ojos azules como ella-papi estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

-si

-parece que vas a llorar

-se metió algo en mi ojo-dijo Sasuke dando la espalda a su hija y restregando su mano en el ojo para que no le saliera lágrimas y sonrió pensando que al estar aquí su hijo podría tener una oportunidad y también podría explicarle a Naruto lo que pasó

ºººººººººººººººººº

Un chico de casi quince años con pelo azabache en una coleta baja y ojos azules estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama y con los cascos puesto escuchando música veía seriamente una fotografía que vio en el vestíbulo el día anterior cuando entró por primera vez en la casa que viviría, no quitaba su mirada seria de esa fotografía que era de un rubio que sabía que era su padre varón y un azabache que también sabía que era su otro padre, nunca lo había visto en fotos, esa era la primera vez, puso la foto en la mesita y miró el techo con los ojos entre cerrados pensando si le venía algún recuerdo con él, pero no aunque tampoco le importaba, su padre nunca hablaba de él, solo una vez que le preguntó cuando tenía diez años donde estaba su otro padre, su padre rubio solo le dijo que se divorció de él por que le fue infiel en la casa que compartían juntos, también le dijo lo de la cláusula de matrimonio, pero como él nunca preguntó por su otro padre no le interesó saber nada de él y desde que supo que le fue infiel a su padre varón menos quería saber de él

-me imagino que estarás aquí-dijo el chico-espero que no quieras tener intenciones de acercarte a mi por que para mi estás muerto

-Menma-escuchó el chico a una sirvienta cuando por un segundo acabó la música del reproductor y se quitó los cascos y la miró-dijiste que cuando fuese las cuatro te avisara por que querías conocer Konoha

-gracias, Tenten-dijo Menma levantándose y sonriendo a la castaña, ya que era una de las personas que mas lo conocía a parte que fue su niñera-saldré ahora

-quieres que te acompañe?, yo también soy de Konoha y puede enseñarte este lugar-Menma le sonrió

-vale, necesito un guía-Tenten le sonrió-vamos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-como me has podido convencer, Ayame? -dijo Sasuke sentado en una mesa con su hija

-sirve que sea tu hija preferida-dijo Ayame comiendo un trozo de pastel-están muy ricos los pasteles de este lugar

-este lugar lleva muchos años-dijo Sasuke con nostalgia

-me dijiste una vez que venías aquí algunas veces., pero no lo entiendo, no te gusta el dulce-Sasuke la miró durante unos segundos para luego mirar por la ventana

-que hora es, papi?-Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera y su vista se puso en su anillo de oro de casado, en esos años no se lo quitó aunque muchas veces lo intentó pero una fuerza que no sabía que era se lo impedía

-las seis-dijo Sasuke y volvió a mirar por la ventana-si venía aquí era por que a Naruto le gustaba esa misma tarta que estás comiendo tú

-de verdad?-dijo Ayame-alguna vez me dirás por que no estáis juntos y por que yo nunca lo he visto?-Sasuke la miró sin saber que decir y la niña lo supo y siguió comiendo la tarta, el azabache volvió a mirar por la ventana y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una cabellera castaña que conocía, en ese momento escuchó una campanilla seguido de unos murmullos, Ayame miró a la entrada y abrió sus ojos azules viendo como las dos personas que entraron se sentaron casi al lado de ellos, y es cuando sus ojos azules se quedaron viendo los ojos azules del chico que conocía de las revistas-son iguales a los míos-susurró la niña y Sasuke la miró

-que dices?-y al no recibir respuesta Sasuke miró donde miraba su hija y se sorprendió lo que vio, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, y su respiración cada vez mas agitado cuando vio a ese chico que sabía quien era acercándose a él y solo pudo pensar que le recordaba pero inmediatamente la castaña se puso delante del chico de ojos azules impidiéndole el paso pero el chico igualmente se acercó quedando de pie al lado de Sasuke, Ayame solo miraba sin entender nada

-Menma-dijo la castaña-será mejor que nos vallamos

-Tenten-dijo Menma sin quitar su mirada seria de Sasuke-será unos segundos, tenía ganas de conocerte Sasuke Uchiha-Ayame abrió los ojos sorprendida que ese chico conociera a su padre

-papi, conoces a Menma Namikaze?-dijo Ayame-por que no me dijiste-Menma miró a la rubia y Tenten se sorprendió por la revelación

-es tu hija?-dijo Menma mirando a Sasuke y sonrió con malicia-sería divertido que mi padre supiera de ella, no crees?

-no-dijo Sasuke alzando la voz y levantándose

-pero antes se tendría que saber si es su hija-dijo con malicia Menma-no pongas cara de espanto, Sasuke Uchiha, por tu trayectoria que has tenido estando casado es normal

-eso … es lo que te ha contado Naruto

-no-dijo Menma-el solo me dijo que no tuviste descaro alguno en llevarte a un amante a la casa que vosotros compartíais, pero no te creas que te eché de menos, nunca pregunté por ti, bueno si, cuando tenía diez años y mi padre me dijo como te llamabas lo que pasó y la custodia-sonrió con malicia-yo estoy casado con un Doncel como tú y no dejaría ver a mis hijos ni en un millón de años-Sasuke al escucharlo con ese tono de voz de resentimiento, enfado hacia el sus ojos empezaron a humedecer-pero mi padre no es como yo, él me propuso si quería verte y le dije que no, espero que no le enseñaras tus mañas a tu hija-Menma se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir del local

-Sasuke-dijo Tenten-me gustaría decirte que Naruto nunca le ha hablado mal de ti, bueno, no le hablado de ti, solo una vez cuando él le preguntó y solo le dijo la verdad, lo que vio

-por que no lo impediste, Tenten-la castaña alzó una ceja

-lo hice, Sasuke, pero no me hiciste caso-bajó su mirada al suelo la castaña-le dije a Naruto a los días que no parecías tú, pero él no quiso hablar del tema, yo entiendo la actitud que tuvo y espero que tú también y si no lo haces ponte en su lugar esa noche-la chica lo miró para luego mirar a la niña que estaba sorprendida y pensativa-se parecen mucho, si le hubieras dicho …

-me la hubiera quitado-cortó Sasuke

-no te quitó nada-dijo Tenten seria mirando al azabache-era una cláusula en el acuerdo matrimonial, tenías de haberlo leído

-Menma me odia-cambió de tema Sasuke

-yo creo que no te odia solo se basa en lo que le han contado y cree que siempre lo has hecho y que esa vez te pilló-dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa-él no te conoce, acércate a él para que te conozca

-Naruto no me lo permitiría

-creía que conocías a Naruto-dijo Tenten-parece que estaba equivocada-la castaña le dio la espalda-Naruto quitó todas la fotos en los Ángeles, pero solo se quedó una que él cree que nadie sabe, al igual que tú sigue llevando el anillo-la castaña comenzó a caminar para salir de lugar y Sasuke se sentó pensativo, Ayame lo miró seria para luego correr y salir del local y mas adelante vio a la castaña u al azabache alejándose

-Tenten-gritó Ayame, la nombrada paró y se giró al igual que Menma, la niña llegó asta ellos e intentó controlar su respiración

-como te llamas?-dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-Ayame Uchiha-dijo sonriendo y miró al azabache-mi papi no es como tu crees, no se lo que pasó, nunca me habla de eso, solo se que mi otro padre es rubio con ojos azules y se llama Naruto, nunca me habla de él-la niña lo dijo tan rápido que quedó en silencio para tranquilizarse-mi papi es bueno, a veces me cuesta comprender las cosas pero cuando te veía en alguna revista sentía algo extraño al verte y hoy que te veo de cerca solo se que tenemos el mismo color de ojos, solo puedo llegar a la conclusión que tú y yo somos hermanos, mi papi nunca me mencionó que tenía otro hermano y yo creo que lo eres-Tenten sonrió e intentó aguantarse la risa, Menma aunque la mirase serio hizo una pequeña sonrisa y miró a la castaña que esta la miró cuando la niña con sus manos se revolvía el cabello

-tranquilízate, Ayame,-dijo Tenten

-te pareces físicamente a mi padre pero haces muchos gestos al igual que él-dijo con molestia Menma no por la niña si no por no saber de la existencia de ella y Tenten eso lo notó cosa que Ayame no

-debes de comprender, Sasuke pensaría que no la vería al igual que a ti-dijo Tenten

-yo estado bien sin él-dijo Menma cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

-mi papi, no es malo, por que lo odias, no lo conoces-dijo Ayame-tampoco me conoces a mi para que también me odies a mi

-yo no te odio-dijo Menma

-por que no hacemos algo-dijo Tenten y la rubia la miró y el azabache rodó los ojos-por que un día de estos conoces a Naruto, estoy segura que te agradara

-pero-dijo Ayame-yo no quiero estar lejos de mi papi

-nadie te va alejar de él-dijo Tenten-te lo prometo-la niña sonrió

-vale-dijo Ayame

-y tú Menma podrías hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y acercarte a Sasuke-dijo Tenten seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa el chico la miró nada convencido-no deberías de meterte en los problemas de ellos dos y se perfectamente que te gustaría conocerlo

-y si te da apuro yo estaré para apoyarte-dijo con decisión Ayame

-sigues pensando y lo crees que lo que hizo Sasuke fue en contra de su voluntad

-si-dijo Tenten-o no te has dado cuenta que lleva el anillo? Y Naruto también lo sigue llevando-Menma miró al suelo-los dos se han echado de menos en todos estos años

-entonces por que no hacemos que se encuentren?-dijo Ayame con malicia, Tenten sonrió con aprobación a lo dicho y Menma suspiró

-y como lo haremos?-dijo Menma resignado

-eso me ocupo yo-dijo Ayame-

-que piensas-dijo Tenten

-yo me ocuparé de llevar a mi papi al lugar que acordemos y tu a tu padre, Menma-dijo Ayame seria-y Tenten solo nos tiene que decir el lugar que fue especia para ellos

-parece que quieres juntarlos-dijo Menma

-el anillo de casado es símbolo de unión pero también de amor y ninguno de los dos se lo a quitado y eso significa que aún están enamorados-dijo Ayame segura de lo que dice-ahora solo falta que me deis vuestros números de teléfono para estar en contacto

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado casi dos semanas, en ese tiempo Ayame, Menma y Tenten estuvieron en contacto sin que Sasuke ni Naruto se dieran cuenta y n siquiera sospecharan, Ayame y Menma en ese tiempo empezaron a conocerse y llevarse bien, se trataban como hermanos, Menma se dio cuenta que con su hermana por que se decían a si era muy protector y Ayame admiraba a Menma, por la seriedad y seneridad con que trataba las cosas

Ayame en ese momento junto con Sasuke bajaba de un autobús a las afueras de Konoha, el día anterior la rubia fue a visitar a su tío Itachi para que la ayudara a comprar unos billetes de autobús y le tuvo que explicar una trola para que su tío no le dijera a su padre, Sasuke y Ayame en ese momento andaban en un camino que le llevaría asta donde estaba la casa de campo de los Namikaze, que era donde estarían, Menma con su padre, en todo momento la niña estuvo en contacto con su hermano para no perderse, el camino era algo ancho que podía pasar vehículos, la rubia estaba feliz, ya que estar en la naturaleza la gustaba aunque estaba nerviosa por lo que podía pasar entre sus padres, sonrió ante eso por que ya podía decir que tenía padre y sabía quien era aunque no lo conociera personalmente y esperaba que Naruto la acogiera como su hija

Sasuke estaba extrañado por la actitud de su hija, ya que llevaba dos semanas extrañas e intuía que le estaba ocultando algo, el azabache miraba el lugar con nostalgia ya que a medida iba caminando reconocía el lugar, pero no podía estar del todo feliz por lo ocurrido con Menma cuando lo vio y en ese tiempo estuvo pensando en como acercarse a él pero no sabía como hacerlo, miró a su hija que le tenía agarrado de la mano y sonrió, aunque le extrañaba que era lo que estaba tramando por que no paraba de mirar el teléfono y escribir

-papi, alguna vez has estado por este lugar?

-si-dijo Sasuke

-viniste solo o acompañado

-acompañado

-de quien-dijo con interés Ayame

-estuve con tu padre-dijo Sasuke casi sin pensar y la niña le miró sin dejar de caminar

-fue especial para ti?

-ese día Naruto se declaró-dijo Sasuke nostálgico y con tristeza-y yo acepté ser su novio, nunca creí que alguien de su estatus se fijara en alguien como yo-suspiró el azabache y la niña notó la tristeza- era la primera vez que estaba en una casa tan grande-sonrió-ese día fue muy especial para mi

-también hay otros días-dijo Ayame y Sasuke alzó una ceja para que siguiera hablando-hay muchos días que te noto triste y nostálgico-el azabache no dijo nada solo miró su anillo de casado, Ayame no dijo nada mas

ºººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba en la sala de la casa de campo con Naruto que este le miraba serio

-me vas a decir por que has insistido tanto que vengamos aquí?-dijo Naruto

-quería conocer este lugar-dijo Menma y Naruto entre cerró los ojos

-estás tramando algo-acusó a su hijo

-que va-dijo Menma-pero si quería decirte algo desde hace dos semanas pero no sabía como

-por eso querías venir aquí?-el rubio no dejaba de mirar a su hijo que este no paraba de recibir mensajes-no querrías conocer este lugar para traer algún ligue, verdad?

-que va-dijo como si nada Menma-para eso están los hoteles-Naruto rodó los ojos

-dime que eso que me quieres decir-dijo Naruto-Tenten y tú habéis estado extraños durante estas dos últimas semanas

-ella me decía que te preparase para que no te diera un ataque-dijo Menma y Naruto abrió los ojos para luego pasarse la mano por su cabello

-has dejado alguna chica o Doncel embarazado, Menma?-dijo Naruto enfadado-como tengo que decirte que los preservativos están para algo

-papa, no he dejado a nadie embarazado-dijo indignado Menma-y siempre uso preservativos

-entonces que es?-exigió Naruto y Menma suspiró

-hace dos semanas me entere de algo, bueno Tenten también

-sigue y sin rodeos, tú no eres a si

-se que te enfadaras antes de que te de un ataque de histeria

-Menma-dijo Naruto de forma de que valla directo

-tienes una hija y eso quiere decir que tengo una hermana menor-lo soltó Menma y Naruto comenzó a reír que el azabache le miró incrédulo

-buen chiste-dijo Naruto parando de reír

-es verdad-dijo Menma serio-si no te dijo fue para que no te la quedaras y no la pudiera ver

-de que estás hablando

-se que es hija tuya por que es rubia, tiene los ojos azules pero lo que mas destaca que es tu hija que tiene gestos y asta la forma de ser es igual a ti-Naruto no dijo nada solo se quedó en silencio y Menma suspiró-la vi hace dos semanas cuando fue con Tenten a dar una vuelta para conocer este lugar, entremos a una cafetería que está al lado del instituto y allí los vi-Menma vio como su padre miró confuso por la ventana, a parte que ese día era uno especial para él a parte que triste aunque en todos esos años lo intentaba disimular, por eso Menma escogió ese día-vi a Ayame, mi hermana y a Sasuke Uchiha-el rubio lo miró con seriedad-sinceramente tenía ganas de conocerlo en persona, y te puedo decir que no me impresionó, es un Doncel muy delgado a parte que sus ojos no expresan muchas cosas, solo tristeza, como tus ojos-se atrevió a decir Menma y vio como el rubio se acercó a la gran ventana y vio que el cielo estaba oscureciendo-papa, te gustaría conocer Ayame?-el rubio no dijo nada-a ella le gustaría conocerte y a su padre le quiere y admira

-me dices esto por si la alejo de su lado?

-no lo digo por eso-dijo Menma serio

-en estos años he tenido la culpa de que no le deje estar con su hijo, sentía desgraciadamente su dolor-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-yo no te culpo-dijo Menma-tampoco le he echado de menos

-de verdad?-dijo Naruto mirando a Menma

-no-dijo Menma-cuando era pequeño pensé que se había ido por que quiso y nos abandonó, pero después de preguntarte y cuando me dijiste el por que, me fue indiferente, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero ahora soy mas mayor y si tengo que verlo no tengo problema, no existe por mi parte ningún lazo con él

-esa es la culpa que tengo-dijo Naruto-me gustaría que te acercaras a él, no es mal padre-el rubio miró por la ventana

-lo intentaré-dijo Menma y vio como su padre miraba algo fuera de la casa y se acercó, sonrió al ver dos siluetas que por la poca iluminación ya que estaba oscureciendo no se veían quienes era, pero Menma supo que era las personas que estaba esperando, pero le hizo gracia como la figura mas pequeña estiraba a la otra para que caminara ya que estaba paralizado en ese lugar

-quienes serán-dijo Naruto y vio la sonrisa de su hijo que solo pudo pensar que él si sabía de quienes se trataban, Naruto salió de la sala para luego salir fuera de la casa y con pasos decididos se acercó a los dos visitantes, Menma con una sonrisa divertida miraba desde la ventana

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-papi, vamos, por que no te mueves?-reclamó Ayame para luego soltar la mano de su padre y ponerse delante de Sasuke que este solo miraba al frente con los ojos abiertos y asta con la cara pálida-si te quedas a si no podré presentarte a alguien-la niña hizo pucheros y sintió como alguien paraba atrás de ella

-te … tenemos que irnos-dijo Sasuke como pudo y agarrando la mano de la niña que esta lo miró extrañada

-no-dijo Ayame intentando soltarse del agarre-quiero que mi hermano Menma y tú os llevéis bien

-que-dijo Sasuke soltando la mano y la niña como estaba haciendo fuerza en el momento que la soltó se echó para atrás, pero no cayó al suelo si no contra alguien, Ayame un poco aturdida miró a la persona que esta la miró por breves segundos para luego mirar hacia la casa mas concretamente al ventanal, al cabo de unos segundos las luces se encendieron, Ayame gracias a las luces pudo ver a la persona con quien se chocó

-tu también tienes los ojos igual que Menma y yo-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-Ayame va monos-dijo Sasuke

-pero por que-dijo Ayame haciendo morros-no es justo, hemos caminado mucho-la niña se revolvió el cabello en señal que estaba nerviosa

-papa-gritó Menma-no seas descortés y déjalos pasar, ya a oscurecido, pronto empezará a refrescar y esa niña con lo débil que es se enfermara-Ayame ante eso

-yo no soy débil, idiota-gritó a pleno pulmón Ayame-deberías de ser tu el amable

-niña ten mas respeto a tus mayores-dijo Menma que se había acercado-pero como lo vas a ser si eres un bebé-Ayame infló sus mofletes rojos de la ira

-no soy un bebé, idiota-gritó Ayame

-no soy sordo para que chilles-dijo Menma y la niña se iba a lanzar en cima de su hermano pero alguien la detuvo de la muñeca

-deja de gritar-dijo Sasuke

-pero papi, él es maleducado y empezó él-dijo Ayame

-tenemos que irnos-dijo Sasuke

-pero-dijo Ayame y miró a Menma con súplica y este iba a decir algo pero se le adelantaron

-Uchiha, podéis quedaros, no quiero que en mi conciencia se quede el peso de que mañana han aparecido dos cuerpos sin vida

-papa-le regañó Menma-no puedes decir, os podéis quedar y actuar como en vuestra casa, sois bien venidos

-ya lo has dicho tú-dijo fríamente el rubio dándose la vuelta y Menma solo negó con la cabeza

-oye, rubio-gritó Ayame soltándose del agarre de su padre y acercándose al rubio que este paró entre cerrando los ojos-te crees muy guay con esa actitud. verdad?- Menma miró hacia ellos y alzó una ceja cosa que Sasuke se dio una palmada en la frente y negó con la cabeza

-es igual que él-susurró Sasuke que solo fue escuchado por Menma

-pues te voy a decir que no es guay-dijo Ayame y el rubio la miró serio y la niña dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero no quitó su actitud decidida y le señaló con el dedo acusador-no me das miedo y menos esa mirada de enfadado, yo soy inmune a esas cosas, por que mi papi también me mira a si, bueno a veces-se puso su mano en la barbilla como pensativa-como ese día que me puse a jugar en casa y rompí un jarrón-la niña afirmó con la cabeza-fue divertida su cara-sonrió y miró al rubio y le volvió a señalar-me estás confundiendo y no lo vuelvas hacer, y ahora dime tu nombre para que te ponga en la lista de las personas que pueden dar miedo con la mirada como mi papi-el rubio sonrió

-me llamo Naruto Namikaze

-yo soy Ayame Uchiha-dijo la niña sonriendo y extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio que este solo se la apretó unos segundos-no crees que nos parecemos?-el rubio no dijo nada y miró a Sasuke pasando su mano por la nuca

-os podéis quedar y comportaros como en vuestra casa-se giró Naruto y comenzó a caminar para luego parar-bienvenidas-y sin mas se adentró a la casa y Menma se acercó a la rubia que esta sonreía

-que boba eres-dijo Menma la niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido-creía que dirías algo inteligente pero veo que tu poca inteligencia no llega a nada

-Oye-dijo sonrojada Ayame, Menma miró a Sasuke

-mi padre no muerde Sasuke y creo que eso lo debes de saber-dijo Menma-y sobre Ayame le dije ahora tú ve y confírmaselo- Menma comenzó a caminar hacia la casa-otra cosa-paró de repente-si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por él aprovecha, y si es en un día como hoy puede que tengas mas posibilidades-Menma se adentró a la casa

-papi-dijo Ayame-entremos que esta casa parece grandiosa y quiero verla por dentro-la niña cogió la mano de su padre y tirando de él se adentraron a la casa

Continuará …..

Hola a todos, otra historia que no pude resistir, será corta, de pocos capítulos, llevaba un tiempo con esto en mente, ahora a saber si a todos vosotros os gusta, comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al entrar a la casa de campo, Ayame entró corriendo dejando a Sasuke solo, que este estaba mirando el vestíbulo con nostalgia, miraba cada rincón con la vista, a ese lugar solo fue cuatro veces y las recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo esos momentos otra vez, suspiró antes de entrar a la sala, miró fijamente la chimenea encendida para luego ver en ese lugar a Menma junto con Naruto hablando de algo, pero callaron al darse cuenta que había entrado a la sala, Sasuke solo miró al lado para luego adentrarse a la sala y buscar con la mirada a su hija que no estaba, frunció el ceño por eso

-papi, este lugar es enorme-dijo la niña que entraba corriendo a la sala-es el triple y asta mas que el lugar donde vivimos

-Ayame, te han dado permiso para que entres a si a cada lugar-dijo Sasuke como un regaño, la rubia hizo un puchero-e intenta no gritar cuando hables

-es que no lo pude evitar-dijo Ayame algo triste-nunca he estado en una casa tan grande-la niña miró el lugar ilusionada olvidándose del regaño-si le pedimos a los abuelos una casa a si crees que nos la regalará?

-Ayame no nos podemos permitir un lugar tan grande-dijo Sasuke con un suspiro

-si viviera en un sitio a si le diría a mis compañeras y no se meterían conmigo por no tener lo que se lleva ahora

-estáis mal económicamente?-dijo Menma y Sasuke le miró

-salimos adelante con lo que gano-dijo Sasuke

-que no es mucho-dijo Ayame con un puchero-a veces le pido algo y no me lo compra por que no llegaríamos a final de mes, pero como soy una buena hija no me quejo-esto último lo dijo con orgullo

-Ayame, no mientas-dijo Sasuke

-bueno a veces me pongo pesada pero no me enfado-Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza por lo dicho por la niña

-verdad que no os a molestado que mire este lugar?-dijo Ayame mirando al rubio y a Menma

-no-dijo Naruto

-ves como no se han enfadado?-dijo Ayame

-que van a decir después de que miraras-dijo Sasuke-pero antes de volver hacer algo aquí pide permiso, recuerda que no es tu casa

-vale-dijo Ayame y miró al rubio para luego acercarse-Naruto me dejaría ver la parte de arriba de este lugar?

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Naruto y la niña miró al Uchiha con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Ayame, no hace falta que pidas permiso-dijo Menma-lo único que tienes que hacer es no romper nada, por que mis abuelos vienen aquí y si ven que alguna cosa están rotas se enfadaran y no nos dejaran volver, por que tú quieres volver a este lugar, verdad?

-si-dijo Ayame-y no romperé nada, pero que os quede claro, soy una persona tranquila y no suelo romper nada nunca

-tú eres tranquila-dijo Menma-entonces que soy yo

-un muerto viviente -dijo seria Ayame y a Menma le dio un tic en la ceja-haces igual que mi papi con la ceja cuando se enfada-Menma suspiró para tranquilizarse

-me pregunto que edad tienes-se dijo para si Menma

-doce-dijo Ayame

-pues pareces una niña de seis años-dijo Menma

-no es verdad-gritó Ayame-yo ya soy mayor, mis abuelos me lo dicen y también mi tío Itachi y su esposa

-hablo de mentalidad, boba-dijo Menma-vamos, que te voy a enseñar donde dormirás y también donde no puedes entrar

-y por que no-dijo Ayame

-por que en mi habitación no entra nadie-dijo serio Menma

-que tienes dentro, un cadáver y no quieres que nadie lo vea-dijo Ayame con una sonrisa de burla

-sígueme-dijo Menma comenzando a caminar hacia fuera de la sala seguida por la niña dejando solos a los dos adultos que se formó en el ambiente tensión e incomodidad, Sasuke solo se quedó en el lugar mirando con nerviosismo el lugar pero prestando atención cualquier movimiento del rubio que este se acercó a la chimenea para coger un paquete de tabaco y el mechero, para luego sentarse en el sofá

-puedes sentarte-dijo Naruto serio y sacando un cigarrillo para ponerlo en la boca, dejar el paquete en la mesa que tenía delante y encender el cigarrillo-quieres uno?-Sasuke no contestó solo negó con la cabeza- un cigarrillo tranquiliza mucho y en este momento lo necesito-dio una calada al cigarro y echó el humo por la boca, ninguno de los dos no dijo nada y los segundos pasaban asta que Naruto frunció el ceño-si vas estar a si todo el rato se te hará una noche muy larga y como dije antes compórtate como en tu casa-Sasuke con paso lento se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado el rubio y se sentó a su lado, el humo del cigarrillo le molestaba al azabache por eso hacia muecas-hay muchas cosas que te molestan que he olvidado de ti-sonrió el rubio dando otra calada y soltaba el humo por la boca-como por ejemplo el humo del cigarrillo o que fumara delante de ti, te sigue molestando?

-si-dijo serio Sasuke

-pues te jodes-dijo Naruto y otra vez hubo silencio, Sasuke en cambio aunque le molestara el humo quería levantarse pero no lo hizo, miró al rubio que este miraba al frente y se percató cuando apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero el anillo de casado

-aún lo llevas-susurró Sasuke en sus pensamientos pero lo dijo en voz baja, Naruto al escucharlo se tiró hacia atrás y miró al techo

-para mi es especial, pero me pregunto por que tú lo sigues llevando-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido y el azabache lo miraba

-para mi también es especial-dijo Sasuke

-no seas hipócrita-dijo Naruto enfadado levantándose y mirando al azabache

-no estoy mintiendo-dijo Sasuke-si me hubieras escuchado todo sería diferente

-Sasuke como hubieras reaccionado si tú me ves teniendo sexo en nuestra cama con otra persona-dijo con voz calmada Naruto pero miraba al azabache con odio que este no dijo nada solo bajó la cabeza-hubieras reaccionado como yo y conociéndote como te conozco hubiera sido tu reacción mucho peor

-perdóname-dijo con un hilo de voz Sasuke-yo no sabía lo que hice, ese chico me drogó

-no lo parecías, y asta lo disfrutabas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke se pasó sus manos por su cabello azabache mordiéndose el labio inferior

-perdóname-volvió a decir Sasuke-se que no me lo merezco pero solo quiero tu perdón, aunque me drogaran y lo estuviera disfrutando, durante estos años he estado sufriendo, el dolor me consumía, y si tú no crees que me drogaran tengo el informe médico que lo confirma-Sasuke miró a Naruto con lágrimas-tú no me escuchaste y lo entiendo, yo no te hubiera escuchado y menos en este momento te tendría a mi lado, pero se que tú eres diferente a mi, tú eres comprensivo, no eres rencoroso y no te gusta hacer daño a nadie, por eso te suplico que me perdones, solo quiero eso-Naruto solo lo miraba serio asta que suspiró y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda

-me imagino que no habéis cenado-dijo Naruto

-que-dijo sin comprender Sasuke

-nosotros no lo hemos hecho-dijo el rubio-prepararé la cena-y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina, Sasuke se le quedó mirando unos segundos asta que lo perdió de vista, unos segundos después se levantó quitándose las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia donde había ido Naruto

Sasuke entró a la cocina y miró la espalda de Naruto que estaba preparando algo para cenar, soltó aire y se acercó al rubio

-déjame que te ayude-dijo Sasuke cogiendo un cuchillo y una verduras-estoy seguro que en estos años no has aprendido a cocinar

-no he tenido tiempo para aprender a cocinar-dijo Naruto

-seguro que no te has privado del ramen-dijo Sasuke concentrado en partir verduras

-es fácil de hacer y es un manjar-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke solo entre cerró los ojos-en los Ángeles no es igual que aquí

-seguro que lo primero que hiciste es ir a ese restaurante a comer ramen-Naruto lo miró sorprendido

-como lo sabes? Me estás siguiendo o algo parecido-Sasuke al escuchar eso alzó el cuchillo hacia el rubio

-yo no soy ningún acosador, Dobe-dijo enfadado-además es tu comida preferida, como olvidar que me arrastrabas a comer esa comida poco sana-volvió a lo que hacia y al rubio le dio un tic en el ojo

-el ramen es muy nutritivo, no te metas con él, Teme-gritó Naruto

-Ayame a heredado ese tono de voz tuya cuando grita, sois tan iguales-dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza

-eso quiere decir que me estás confirmando que la niña es mi hija-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró serio para reclamarle por dudar-se parece mucho a mi, es como yo pero en chica, asta en lo de no ser respetuosa y chismosa

-me alegra que sepas sobre tus defectos

-solo tengo esos-dijo Naruto viendo como Sasuke ponía en una cazuela la verdura para que hierva, y luego cogió una sartén para freír el pescado-sigues siendo un obseso de la verdura

-la verdura es sana-dijo Sasuke-a saber de que se alimentado Menma en estos años

-no le agrada el ramen-dijo Naruto decepcionado-tiene tus mismos gustos en la comida

-Ayame adora el ramen-dijo Sasuke enfadado por eso-me arrepiento tanto de haberla dado de probar eso-negó con la cabeza-solo como una vez a la semana-miró a Naruto serio

-que-dijo Naruto

-no quiero me la mal acostumbres si decides llevarla a comer algún día

-yo no hago eso-dijo Naruto

-si claro-susurró Sasuke y vio por el rabillo del ojo que el rubio se sentó en la silla que había en la mesa y le miraba, solo pudo pensar que no parecía que había pasado tantos años separados y que parecía esposos, pero lo que no sabía Sasuke es que el rubio pensaba lo mismo-recuerdas que día es hoy?-susurró con timidez el azabache apagando el fuego de donde tenía las verduras

-sábado-dijo Naruto despreocupado con el codo en la mesa y la mano en la cara, Sasuke solo se quedó mirando a la sartén sin hacer ningún movimiento-hace quince años también fue sábado cuando nos casemos-el azabache abrió los ojos y miró al rubio que este no le estaba mirando, seguía en la misma postura pero miraba al frente, notó en la voz tristeza y asta en su semblante, inmediatamente Sasuke escuchó el sonido del aceite y miró a la sartén con una sonrisa y sacando el pescado y poniéndolo en un plato

-podrías ir a llamar a Menma y Ayame-dijo Sasuke suavemente y Naruto lo miró

-claro-dijo Naruto levantándose y salir de la cocina, el azabache se puso la mano en el corazón que le latía fuertemente

-es como si nunca se hubiese roto el matrimonio y fuésemos una familia-susurró Sasuke y comenzó a poner la mesa para cuatro, una vez lista pudo ver a Naruto entrar seguido de Menma y después Ayame que en vez de hablar estaba gritando algo que le reclamaba a Menma

-eres un creído Menma-gritó Ayame-como puedes decir que eres bueno en todo y sobre todo que tienes a las chicas y a los Donceles a tus pies

-por que es verdad-dijo tranquilamente Menma

-eres el típico chico que odio-gritó a pleno pulmón Ayame señalándole con un dedo acusador

-y tu eres la típica rubia boba y poco inteligente-dijo Menma sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de Naruto y Ayame se sentó al lado de Menma

-eso no es verdad-siguió gritando Ayame y miró a Sasuke-papi a que no soy poco inteligente por ser rubia

-no puedes dejar de gritar-dijo Menma y la niña lo volvió a mirar-me duele la cabeza de escuchar tus gritos, boba

-no me digas, boba, creído-gritó Ayame-y yo hablo a si

-al final nos dejaras sordos a todos y te pediré una indemnización por eso-dijo Menma y la rubia le miró confusa para luego mirar a su padre azabache que este le estaba poniendo los platos a cada uno con comida

-papi, creo que me ha insultado-dijo con un tono de voz normal la rubia para mirar su plato y poner cara de asco-yo no quiero verduras, no soy un conejo

-come-dijo Sasuke sin mirarla

-no te gustan las verduras?-dijo Menma

-las odio-dijo Ayame y Menma miró a su padre rubio que este tenía la cara de asco al igual que su hermana y jugaba con el tenedor con las verduras

-joder asta en eso os parecéis-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza

-no digas tacos, Menma-dijo Naruto reprendiendo a su hijo

-estoy en la edad de eso-dijo Menma comiendo verduras y se acercó a su padre rubio-Mmm que ricas-dijo con burla y a Naruto le empezó a temblar la mano que tenía el tenedor y con seriedad puso todas las verduras a un lado, Ayame al ver eso le imitó y sonrió, Naruto cogió un trozo de pescado y empezó a comérselo, Ayame iba hacer lo mismo pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo

-no te moverás de aquí asta que no te las comas-dijo serio Sasuke

-pero-dijo Ayame-no me gustan

-me da igual, te las comes-sentenció Sasuke y Ayame hizo morros y miró a Naruto que este comía pescado muy feliz, luego miró a Menma que se comió todas las verduras y puso cara de asco

-por que él no se las come?-dijo Ayame señalando a Naruto con el tenedor-si él no se las come yo tampoco-sonrió triunfal y Sasuke miró a Naruto que no hacía caso de lo que estaba pasando, Menma que estaba comiendo pescado miró a su padre rubio

-papa, no le das ejemplo al bebé-dijo Menma con burla

-no soy un bebé-dijo con enfado Ayame y cruzándose los brazos en el pecho

-si no le gustan las verduras que no se las coma-dijo como si nada Naruto

-pues le haré caso a él-dijo Ayame sonriendo

-me harás caso a mi-dijo Sasuke-o prefieres ser débil por no comer verduras-la niña se lo estaba pensando

-eso quiere decir que él es débil?-dijo Ayame refiriéndose a Naruto que este la miró

-exacto, Naruto es débil por no comer verduras-dijo Sasuke y Menma comenzó a reírse

-eres débil-dijo Menma intentando parar de reír-como no se me ocurrió antes eso

-si no te callas mañana te obligo a comer ramen-amenazó Naruto a su hijo que este se cayó

-no puedes hacerme eso-dijo Menma

-pruébame, niño maleducado-dijo Naruto y miró a la niña-Ayame hazle caso a Sasuke por que es muy terco y no te dejará levantarte-a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja-a mi de pequeño me dieron muchas verduras, que me obligaban a comer, pero cuando me hice mayor las aborrecí y tu cuando seas mayor podrás poner esa excusa y a si no las comerás-dijo sonriendo Naruto

-pero que tipo de consejo es ese para que se coma unas verduras?-dijo Menma

-oye que no le hhe dicho lo que hacía realmente-dijo Naruto

-a saber lo que hacías-dijo Menma con los ojos entre cerrados

-aparentaba comerlas, me las dejaba en la boca y después ponía la excusa de ir al baño y ahí las tiraba-dijo feliz Naruto-que yo sepa mi madre nunca me pillo-Sasuke y Menma le miraron serios-es una buena forma que crean tus padres que comes algo que no te gusta

-las comeré-dijo feliz Ayame metiéndose todas las verduras en la boca y los dos azabaches la miraban por que los mofletes se los estaba inflando por la comida, la niña se levantó cuando no le quedó mas verduras y se fue corriendo

-no es nada disimulada-dijo Naruto y Ayame entró a la cocina feliz y se sentó, cogió un pescado y comenzó a comérselo tranquilamente

-Ayame-dijo serio Sasuke-como vuelvas hacerlo te castigaré

-de acuerdo, papi-dijo Ayame-no volveré a comer mas verdura

-no me refería a eso-dijo Sasuke

-lo has dicho y hay testigos-dijo Ayame y Sasuke miró a Naruto serio

-como vuelvas a decirle algo a si a mi hija …

-le castigaras?-cortó Ayame a Sasuke-cuando él las coma yo las comeré-habló seria y Sasuke suspiró y Naruto se puso pálido

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Como la casa de campo era grande cada uno durmió en una habitación, a la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levantó, y cuando vio el reloj se sorprendió por la hora que era, inmediatamente se metió al baño para ducharse y ponerse la ropa que tenía el día anterior, hizo la cama y cuando su vista se posó en la mesita había una carta, Sasuke la cogió y la abrió extrañado

_Ayer fue nuestro aniversario de boda y al tenerte aquí me pregunté por que no tenerte como amigo?_

_Naruto Namikaze _

Al leer eso Sasuke sonrió guardándose la carta en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la habitación

Los cuatro acabaron de desayunar, Sasuke junto con Naruto limpiaron los trastos sucios y cuando terminaron se miraron

-me gustaría que me dijeras donde vives y tu número de teléfono-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza-para estar en contacto con Ayame

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Sasuke mirando el lugar asta que su vista paró en una papel y un bolígrafo, se acercó y escribió, cortó el papel y lo dobló, se lo entregó a Naruto e iba a salir

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto y este paró y lo miró-Menma y yo nos vamos a ir ahora, os podemos acercar

-nos harías un favor-dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la cocina, Naruto desdobló la hoja que eran dos, una ponía la dirección donde vivía y el número teléfono y el la otra una frase que comenzó a leer

_Anoche fue nuestro aniversario de boda, aunque estemos divorciados para mi nunca nos divorciemos y sobre ser tu amigo es un no, yo quiero recuperarte como mi esposo, ser lo que éramos antes de esa noche, te esperaré en mi casa, tengo que enseñarte algo_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

Naruto solo sonrió

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Había pasado tres días y Sasuke hacía unos diez minutos había llegado a su apartamento, estaba en la sala solo mirando el ordenador, Ayame estaba en su habitación haciendo cosas de chicas como le había dicho al azabache, en esos tres días Sasuke no había tenido noticias ni de Naruto ni de Menma, pero sabía que ella había estado hablando con Naruto como con Menma por el teléfono de ella, Ayame en ese momento salió de su habitación y Sasuke cerró el portátil y la miró

-te pasa algo?-dijo Sasuke por la expresión seria de la niña y avergonzada

-quisiera preguntarte algo-dijo Ayame y Sasuke alzó una ceja

-sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras-dijo Sasuke y al ver el nerviosismo de su hija se preocupó-te pasó algo en la escuela?

-es que-dijo apenada la niña

-Ayame si algún compañero se ha metido contigo dímelo-dijo serio Sasuke

-no es eso-dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de su padre y suspiró-hay un chico que me gusta, es muy guapo-sonrió tontamente-yo creía que no se había dado cuenta de mi existencia a parte que va a otra clase-Sasuke solo la seguía mirando serio-lo que pasa es que hoy se acercado a mi y me ha dicho que si quisiera ir a una cita con él

-que-dijo Sasuke sorprendido-pero solo tienes doce años, eres pequeña para tener citas

-no soy pequeña-dijo enfadada-debía de decirle a la abuela, ella es mujer y me comprendería

-Ayame soy tu padre y te comprendo, pero me resulta difícil comprender que estás creciendo-dijo Sasuke-y que le has dicho?

-me puse muy nerviosa-dijo Ayame-y le dije que no sabía y me fui corriendo-Sasuke intentó no reírse por la reacción de su hija y ella lo notó-no te burles, no es divertido

-tú quieres tener una cita con él?

-si-dijo Ayame-él me gusta mucho y por mi reacción pensará que soy una niña pequeña y además no se lo que se hace en una cita

-en una cita lo que se hace, es ir al cine, a tomar algo, pasear y a si conocerse los dos-dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello rubio de su hija

-he mirado en Internet

-eso era las cosas de chicas?

-si-dijo Ayame-en Internet dice cosas que se hace en las citas-Sasuke suspiró y la niña miró a su padre seria-yo nunca le he dado un beso en la boca a un chico y parece complicado-Sasuke abrió los ojos asustado y sorprendido-lo de meter las lenguas en la boca de la otra persona

-te prohíbo que vuelvas a utilizar Internet -dijo enfadado Sasuke y asta avergonzado

-pero por que-dijo sin comprender Ayame y en ese momento sonó la puerta y la niña fue abrir-Menma, que bien que viniste, tú podrás ayudarme-Sasuke se levantó sorprendido al ver a su hijo entrando a su apartamento-le dije a Menma que viniera ayudarme, por que eso es lo que hace los hermanos mayores-dijo con orgullo

-y que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?-dijo Menma-hola Sasuke

-hola-dijo Sasuke-quieres algo?

-vale, con una cerveza me conformo-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-eres joven para beber eso-dijo Sasuke

-pues un zumo-dijo Menma y Sasuke fue a la cocina

-siéntate, que es importante-dijo Ayame y Menma se sentó en el sofá y en ese momento llegó Sasuke con el zumo para Menma que este lo cogió

-dime lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Menma

-dime como se da un beso en los labios con lengua-dijo Ayame seria y Menma al escuchar eso que estaba bebiendo en ese momento escupió todo el líquido de su boca-no me lo vas a decir?-Menma que se estaba limpiando la boca miró a Sasuke que tenía su mano en la frente-le llamaré a Naruto para que me diga, seguro que él sabe

-a él ni se te ocurra-gritó Menma y la niña se sorprendió

-por que-dijo Ayame

-por que seguro que querrá matar a ese chico con quien quieres hacer eso, luego se desquitará con Sasuke por enseñarte esas cosas y después a mi por que aún tendrá rabia acumulada, la cuestión que estaremos en peligro-dijo Menma

-no se le ve de esa forma a Naruto-dijo Ayame-pero no entiendo por que lo pueden hacer otros y yo no, aunque lo veo muy complicado

-cuando lo hagas no es tan complicado-dijo Menma

-entonces tú lo has hecho?-dijo Ayame ilusionada-enséñame como se hace

-claro que no-dijo Menma-cuando llegue el momento aprenderás sola y cada vez lo sabrás hacer mejor, pero tienes que hacerlo con la persona adecuada

-un chico me ha pedido una cita-dijo Ayame-mañana cuando le vea en la escuela le diré que si, después de disculparme por haber huido

-si solo era para eso me voy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer-dijo Menma acabándose el zumo y levantándose

-vas a ir a besar a alguien con lengua?-dijo Ayame-si es a si puedo ir?

-no voy a eso-dijo Menma

-entonces puedo ir contigo?-dijo la rubia-a si me enseñas el lugar donde vives, Naruto me comentó que me lo enseñaría

-si no tengo mas remedio-dijo resignado Menma y miró a Sasuke-luego te la traigo-Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-nos vemos luego, papi-dijo Ayame

-no molestes a Naruto ni a Menma-dijo Sasuke y la niña hizo un puchero

-yo no suelo molestar a nadie-dijo Ayame y Menma y ella salieron del apartamento dejando solo a Sasuke que este se sentó en el sofá y suspiró

-crecen demasiado rápido-susurró Sasuke recostándose en el sofá cerrando los ojos

_En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la casa y Sasuke se levantó del sofá enfadado por que le habían despertado, abrió la puerta y el enfado se fue para ser sorpresa al ver en la puerta a Naruto que le sonreía _

_-me invitas a pasar?-dijo Naruto y para Sasuke su tono de voz era seductor y se apartó para que entrara y cerrar la puerta, miró la espalda del rubio y se mordió el labio inferior_

_-quieres … tomar alguna cosa?-dijo como pudo Sasuke y el rubio se giró y lo miró con malicia_

_-leche-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke solo lo miró por que intuyó provocación en su voz-acércate-Sasuke se acercó como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, cuando estuvo cerca del cuerpo el rubio sin previo aviso le agarró de su camisa y lo acercó a su boca para comenzar a besarlo con lujuria y brusquedad, Sasuke correspondió inmediatamente a esa acción y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin darse cuenta estaba recostado en el el sofá con el rubio encima de él devorando su boca, cuando les faltó el aire se separaron y Naruto comenzó a besar su cuello y metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa acariciando su pecho, Sasuke solo gemía de placer y paró cuando ya no sintió la boca ahena en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo sentía las manos de Naruto acariciándole su cuello, miró los ojos azules y se asustó ya que no había deseo en ellos había odio, y es cuando sintió como las manos del rubio apretaban su cuello y comenzó a faltarle el aire, comenzó a removerse y puso sus manos encima de las manos del rubio para que las quitara pero no lo conseguía por la fuerza que apretaba su cuello, sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar con desesperación, cerró los ojos con fuerza_

_-basta-gritó como pudo Sasuke abriendo los ojos_

_-_basta-gritó Sasuke levantándose del sofá con la respiración agitada

-papi-dijo Ayame preocupada y llorando

-Sasuke, tuviste una pesadilla-el azabache miró el lugar y ahí estaban su hija que lloraba, Menma que le miraba preocupado y Naruto que era el que le había hablado con preocupación

-fue un sueño-susurró Sasuke pasando su mano por la cara y notar que las mejillas las tenía mojadas y miró a Naruto

-cuando entramos vimos que te removías y gritabas-dijo Naruto-intentamos despertarte pero no había forma-Sasuke le seguía mirando sin comprender el por que de ese sueño pero solo llegó a la conclusión que su subconsciente le decía que Naruto le odiaba por lo que le hizo

-me odias?-dijo Sasuke como pudo

-que!-dijo Naruto sin comprender a que venía eso-claro que no te odio

-creo que me odias, o por lo menos es lo que yo creo-dijo Sasuke levantándose-Ayame, estoy bien-sonrió a la niña

-estuvimos a punto de echarte agua fría en la cara para que despertases-dijo Menma con una pequeña sonrisa

-esa fue tu idea, Menma-dijo Naruto serio mirando a su hijo

-era una broma-dijo Menma

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró-puedes acompañarme a mi habitación?-el rubio alzó una ceja-quiero enseñarte algo

-vale-dijo Naruto y miró a su hijo-no te vallas

-de acuerdo-dijo Menma y vio como Naruto y Sasuke se adentraban a una habitación

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al entrar a la habitación Sasuke cerró la puerta y suspiró

-soñaba contigo-dijo Sasuke algo aturdido y se acercó al armario para sacar unos papeles

-conmigo?

-si-dijo Sasuke acercándose a la cama y sentarse-me intentabas ahorcar-el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido-por eso te pregunté si me odiabas

-no te odio-dijo Naruto serio y se sentó en la cama al lado de Sasuke

-quiero que leas estos papeles, necesito que los leas para que se valla este sentimiento de culpabilidad-Sasuke le entregó los papeles al rubio y este vio que era de un hospital de los Ángeles y comenzó a leer-cuando comenzamos a ser novios tus padres no confiaron en mi y después de casados seguían igual, tu padre decía que yo era un capricho y tu madre que quería tu dinero-Naruto no dijo nada solo leía aunque le escuchaba-el día que me los presentaste lo primero que dijo tu madre que yo buscaba casarme contigo y darte un hijo y a si tener aseguraba una parte de tu fortuna y que yo cuando tuviera ese hijo te engañaría-sonrió con tristeza-por eso nos casemos con los bienes separados, que yo no sabía, yo nunca busque tu dinero, quiero que eso te quede claro-suspiró Sasuke para luego continuar, en todo momento miraba al frente-cuando tuve Ayame, quise saber sobre Menma y las únicas personas que me podían decir eran tus padres, les fui a ver, tu padre solo me miró como si no valiera nada y tu madre me dijo que lo que te hice ella te lo estaba advirtiendo y por eso hiciste bien en poner en separaciones de bienes, aunque también me dijo por lo mal que lo estabas pasando que le hubiera gustado equivocarse y que lo mejor era que no volviera a preguntar por ti ni por Menma por que me demandarían, no me quisieron decir nada mas y me cerraron la puerta en la cara, insistí mas veces pero no me recibían

-eso lo se, mis padres me dijeron-dijo Naruto serio y dejando las hojas aún lado

-la culpa me mataba por lo que hice, intentaba demostrar en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos a tus padres que yo no era como ellos pensaban, y no lo soy-Sasuke miró a Naruto-a ese chico no lo conocía ni siquiera se como es, no recuerdo nada de esa noche, solo se que tenía una neblina en mi mente, solo se que necesitaba desfogarme

-en estos papeles lo confirma-dijo Naruto

-asta llegué a pensar que te cansaste de mi y lo planeaste-el rubio lo miró por unos segundos sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño-pero tú no eres tan ruin para hacer eso, hubieras sido directo y me hubieras dicho que ya no me amabas-agachó la cabeza Sasuke para morderse el labio inferior

-a los días de esa noche y como vi la cara de ese chico lo busqué-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró-su nombre es Hidan, en ningún momento me dijo que te drogó, solo me dijo que tu te ofreciste y que fuerais a tu casa ya que tu esposo no estaba-Naruto sonrió con malicia-le pegué una paliza que fue directo al hospital, después utilicé todos mis contactos para que le echaran de su trabajo y no volviera a trabajar en su vida-Naruto entre cerró los ojos-al año no estoy muy seguro un socio iba a divorciarse de su pareja por que le fue infiel en su casa, como fue igual de a que nos pasó le pregunté, a los días mi socio me dijo que drogó a su esposa para acostarse con ella y robarla , yo sin pensarlo y junto con mi socio, contratemos aún buen abogado, ese tipo está en la cárcel, por robar y por drogar a sus victimas

-quieres decir que ese tipo nos iba a robar?

-supuestamente si-dijo Naruto-pero no nos robó por que llegué y no pudo hacerlo

-entonces lo sabías-susurró Sasuke

-Sasuke es complicado-dijo Naruto-yo os vi, me costó muchos años aceptar que era en contra de tu voluntad y no estaba seguro, la esposa de mi socio tenía los papeles del hospital que confirmaba que estaba drogada yo no tenía ningún papel que a ti te pasó lo mismo

-yo intenté contactar contigo antes de firmar el divorcio asta ese día le dije a tu abogado que necesitaba hablar contigo, recuerdo que él te llamó y le dijiste que no querías saber nada de mi

-yo no sabía lo que hacía ese tipo, y estaba enfadado, debes de comprender eso, no es agradable ver a tu esposo con otro

-entiendo-dijo Sasuke-yo hubiera actuado mucho peor que tú

-lo se-dijo Naruto-eres mas vengativo y rencoroso que yo

-entonces no me odias

-no-dijo Naruto

-no te vas a ir de Konoha, verdad?

-no-dijo Naruto-y Menma tampoco, le gusta este lugar, además está encariñado con Ayame-Sasuke sonrió-nunca pensé que nos pasaría algo a si

-yo tampoco-dijo Naruto-siempre he estado tan seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mi

-me sigues amando?-el rubio le sonrió

-nunca he dejado de amarte y lo he intentado-alzó su mano donde tenía el anillo de casado y señalándola con el dedo-ni siquiera he podido quitármela, cuando lo he intentado, sentía que me faltaba algo y que te estaba traicionando

-yo tampoco he podido quitármela por los mismos motivos-se tocó Sasuke el anillo con suavidad y con gran cariño

-a mis padres después de descubrir lo que hacía Hidan se lo conté

-estarían decepcionados, nunca les agradé y nuca lo harán

-Menma no sabe, bueno cuando me pregunto por ti le dije el por que no estábamos juntos, pero también le conté lo que hacía ese tipo, no se si pensará si a ti te hizo eso-dijo Naruto-siento mucha culpa por que no estuviera contigo o no tuvieras acercamiento con él

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Sasuke-los dos en parte somos culpables, tú por terco y yo por no insistir mas para ver a Menma, además yo no te dije sobre Ayame

-sabes una cosa, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar a nuestros hijos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza

-y nosotros?

-también tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos-dijo Naruto acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke

-yo aún te amo y nunca quise que ese sentimiento se valla por que te comprendía y entendía esa reacción-dijo Sasuke

Continuará ….

Se han arreglado Naruto y Sasuke y todo se sabe, el próximo capitulo será el último, espero que os haya gustado, comentar por fa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Naruto estaba en su mansión con su hijo Menma, este miraba su teléfono y Naruto inmediatamente se lo quitó de las manos para dejarlo en la mesa, Menma ante ese atrevimiento de parte de su padre le miró con el ceño fruncido

_-_por que hiciste eso?-dijo Menma

-por que estás todo el día con ese aparato en la mano-dijo Naruto serio-pero quería comentarte algo

-de que se trata?

-es sobre Sasuke-dijo Naruto y Menma alzó una ceja-lo vamos a intentar, llevamos viéndonos una semana, quería que lo supieras-el azabache solo lo miraba y eso le puso un poco nervioso al rubio-no estás de acuerdo?-Menma seguía callado seriamente-cuando eras mas pequeño y me preguntaste por Sasuke te dije lo que ocurrió-el rubio se sentó al lado de su hijo que este solo lo miraba-también si no recuerdo mal te comenté sobre un tipo que drogaba a sus victimas, se acostaba con ellos para después robar

-papa-dijo Menma-no hace falta que me digas nada mas-Naruto suspiró pensando que Menma no aceptaría a su otro padre-recuerdo lo que me dijiste en el pasado, y con las conversaciones que tenía con Tenten he llegado a la conclusión que Sasuke fue una victima y si ese tipo no llegó acabar el trabajo es por que tú llegaste antes

-eso quiere decir que no estás resentido o enfadado con Sasuke?

-no, bueno si-dijo Menma-solo un poco enfadado por no decir que tengo una hermana, pero eso se pasará-Naruto sonrió

-entonces por que siempre has actuado como si lo odiases

-por que nunca me he puesto a pensar que lo de ese tipo y lo de Sasuke estuviera unido

-me alegra que no tengas rechoncho con Sasuke

-cuando creces maduras y te das cuenta de cosas-dijo Menma con una pequeña sonrisa-y sobre que estáis juntos, no tengo problemas, si sois felices yo también lo seré

-entonces no te importa que vengan a vivir aquí, cierto?-Menma abrió los ojos sorprendido-es que se lo he pedido y Sasuke aceptado, a parte que Ayame estaba bastante feliz

-no estoy acostumbrado a vivir con otras personas pero puede resultar bien, solo espero que Sasuke no ponga regalas

-reglas?-dijo Naruto alzando una ceja

-regalas como por ejemplo que no venga mas tarde de las diez y esas cosas

-Menma no puedes venir mas tarde de las diez, tienes quince años

-el otro día pasé el día con él y le dije todo lo contrario y creo que se enfadó contigo

-por eso me preguntó-dijo Naruto-no vuelvas a mentir

-solo pido tanto a ti como a él tener mi libertad

-siempre la has tenido y eso no va a cambar, pero no aparecerás mas tarde de las diez en la casa

-no es justo-dijo Menma con el ceño fruncido y Naruto sonrió-y cuando vendrán?

-hoy

-hoy-dijo exaltado Menma-y me lo dices precisamente hoy

-no sabía como ibas a reaccionar

-y querías ver mi reacción cuando ya estuvieran instalados-Naruto sonrió-y si no estuviera de acuerdo me tendría que aguantar cierto?

-exacto-dijo Naruto levantándose

-tengo unas ganas de independizarme-dijo Menma

-aún te queda para eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo-ahora me acompañas, que les vamos ayudar

-solo me queréis para eso-dijo Menma negando con la cabeza

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke y Ayame estaban acabando de cerrar la última caja que habían metido sus pertenencias

-estoy mas feliz, papi-dijo Ayame-vamos a vivir con mi papa y mi hermano y a parte de eso vamos a vivir en una casa súper grande

-Ayame-dijo Sasuke-el dinero no es todo en esta vida

-lo se-dijo Ayame-lo digo por que ahora soy la envidia de todos mis compañeros y además de eso por tener de novio al chico mas guapo del colegio-haciendo una mueca soñadora y de felicidad

-no puedo creer que con doce años tengas novio-dijo Sasuke

-papa se ha resignado-dijo Ayame-cuando le dije solo me dijo te acabo de conocer y ya tienes novio

-solo te dijo eso?-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sofá

-me dijo también que quería conocerlo para darle el visto bueno-frunció el ceño Ayame-aunque no me gustó nada ni su tono de voz ni su mirada, era como si cuando lo conociera querría matarlo

-solo le dirá algunas cosas-dijo Sasuke-las mismas que mi padre le dijo a Naruto cuando se lo presenté

-y que le dijo? Es para preparar a mi novio, no crees que suena genial esa palabra-dijo feliz Ayame

-no se lo que le dijo e intenta no decir delante de mí que tienes novio-dijo Sasuke-es que te veo tan pequeña para esas cosas

-vale-dijo Ayame resignada y miró el reloj-no crees que papa se está tardando?-Sasuke frunció el ceño

-siempre se tarda-dijo Sasuke y en ese momento se escuchó voces a fuera y Ayame y su padre se miraron-esa no son las voces …

-si-dijo Ayame cortando a su padre-voy abrir-la rubia se acercó a la puerta y abrió, se encontró con su hermano y su padre discutiendo

-si me hubieras dicho a la hora que habías quedado no estaríamos siento impuntuales-dijo Menma enfadado

-ya estábamos llegando tarde-dijo Naruto-además no pasa nada por que se llegue un poco tarde

-media hora tarde, papa-dijo Menma

-en parte es culpa tuya-dijo Naruto

-mía-dijo Menma indignado-claro por haberme dicho ante de salir que ellos dos se vienen a vivir con nosotros

-si no te hubieras puesto a coquetear con esa chica rara, hubiéramos llegado antes-dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-no era rara, tenía unos pechos magníficos

-estas en una edad muy mala-dijo Naruto-deja de fijarte en pechos grandes

-no importa lo de esa chica-dijo Menma-además te miraba mas a ti que a mi

-eso quiere decir que me conservo bastante bien-dijo con arrogancia Naruto

-si ligas mas que yo es por tu cabello rubio, por que aquí hay pocas persona con ese color de pelo

-me tienes envidia admítelo

-chicos-dijo Sasuke serio-dejad de discutir como dos adolescentes en celo

-yo soy adolescente, es una excusa para que se me vallan los ojos en los pechos y en los traseros-dijo con una media sonrisa algo pervertida Menma

-eres un pervertido-dijo Ayame

-estoy en la edad-dijo Menma

-por que no dejáis de decir tonterías y empezamos a llevar todas estas cajas-dijo Sasuke y los dos varones se miraron para luego suspirar y entrar

-Menma como destroces alguna cajas de las mías me enfadaré ya que son muy delicadas-dijo Ayame seria y Menma la miró

-tendré cuidado con tus cosas de bebé-dijo burlón Menma

-no soy ningún bebé, ya soy mayor-dijo Ayame-además tengo novio-dijo con orgullo y Naruto frunció el ceño-cosa que tú no

-para que-dijo como si nada Menma-las chicas cuando llevas un tiempo con ellas ya planean boda y futuros hijos y los Donceles solo quieren que le digas a casa segundo lo hermosos que estás sin estar hermoso-suspiró el chico-prefiero solo pasar el rato con ellos sin complicarme

-no puedo creer que tenga un hermano que juega con los sentimientos de las personas-dijo Ayame indignada

-es lo que hay hermanita-dijo Menma con una sonrisa, Naruto solo negó con la cabeza por lo dicho por su hijo y se acercó a una de las cajas, Sasuke se le acercó

-con que esa chica rara te coqueteaba-dijo Sasuke en un susurro para que solo le escuchara el rubio que este le miró, los dos mas jóvenes seguían discutiendo

-eso significa que me veo bien aún-dijo Naruto-pero yo solo tengo ojos para una persona

-a si-dijo Sasuke-y se pude saber quien es?

-bueno es un Doncel algo raro-sonrió Naruto-pero es como me gusta

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido-yo no soy raro

-y me gusta mas cuando está enfadado por alguna rabieta-Sasuke sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-te he echado de menos-dijo Sasuke

-y yo a ti Teme-dijo Naruto

-si os visteis ayer-dijo Menma y sus padres le miraron

-has visto como eres idiota-dijo Ayame-cuando estás enamorado echas de menos a tu pareja aunque la hayas visto hace un minuto-puso sus manos entre lazadas en el pecho-estoy segura que mi novio y yo seremos a si cuando seamos viejos

-yo no soy viejo-gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sasuke

-y deja de hablar de ese chico-dijo Naruto enfadado-no puedo creer que un niña ya tenga novio

-yo me digo lo mismo-dijo Sasuke

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya era de noche, y los cuatro estaban en la mansión de Naruto, Ayame se puso muy feliz al ver su habitación que era muy amplia y con todas las comodidades, Menma advirtió muy seriamente a su hermana que no entrara a su habitación por nada del mundo y también se lo hizo saber a Sasuke pero a este le dijo en tono normal y que su habitación era algo suyo, Sasuke comprendió por que a él le pasaba lo mismo cuando vivía con sus padres

Los cuatro estaban cenando tranquilamente en el gran salón, Menma se le ocurrió preguntar si en un futuro se casarían, vio sorpresa en Naruto pero supo que iba a decir que si pero le sorprendió aún mas cuando Sasuke dijo un rotundo no, pero luego explicó que para que casarse si para él nunca dejó de estar casado, Naruto sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo, Menma como Ayame se les quedaron mirando asta que volvieron a su comida, cuando acabaron de cenar hablaron durante un buen rato los cuatro asta que decidieron ir a dormir, Ayame se fue corriendo a su nueva habitación y Menma con mas tranquilidad

Sasuke y Naruto entraron a la habitación que compartirían los dos, Naruto mas entrar se fue al baño y Sasuke miró el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa, su vista paró a la maleta que estaba su ropa y frunció el ceño para luego mirarse el mismo, sabía que había pasado bastante años de la última vez de que Naruto y él estuvieron juntos y eso significaba que su cuerpo había cambiado

-y si ya no le gusta?-se preguntó Sasuke

-el que-el azabache alzó la cabeza para ver al rubio delante de él sin camiseta, solo llevaba los pantalones puestos pero con el botón desabrochado, Sasuke no sabía que decir solo se le quedó mirando

-nada-susurró Sasuke apartándose de la puerta para ir a su maleta para ir a coger si pijama

-si quieres te presto algo, mañana puedes arreglar las cosas-dijo Naruto y Sasuke le miró con una sonrisa-hace bastante calor-dirigiéndose al armario sacando un pijama-te irá algo grande-Sasuke solo lo cogió, la timidez le había invadido-estás mas delgado

-un poco-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los botones de su camisa para desabrocharla pero los dedos le temblaban, estaba nervioso

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto girando al azabache para verlo de frente-para mi serás el ser mas hermoso en todo el universo-el azabache al escuchar esto se sonrojó para empezar a quitarse la camisa, el nerviosismo como la timidez se habían ido al escuchar las palabras tan sincera de Naruto

-te amo-dijo Sasuke quitándose la camisa y dejándola en el suelo, beso los labios del rubio lentamente siendo correspondido para separarse lentamente-no creo que necesitemos la ropa, esta noche ni las siguiente-sonrió y acarició el rostro de Naruto

-yo también te amo-dijo Naruto para besar con mas brusquedad los labios de Sasuke que este inmediatamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello y el rubio puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del azabache-no vamos a necesitar la ropa-besó el cuello blanco para luego caminar a la cama y tumbarse en ella, Sasuke sonrió ampliamente acariciando la espalda del rubio que lo tenía en cima-he soñado durante mucho tiempo por tenerte a si

-vamos a recuperar estos años de ausencia-dijo Sasuke y gimió al sentir un mordisco en su pezón-eres mío, solo mío

-siempre tuyo-dijo Naruto y tú solo mío

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Menma estaba en su cama despierto y en ese momento tocaron la puerta, la abrió y vio a su hermana con cara de espanto

-puedo quedarme contigo?-dijo Ayame y escucharon un grito-es que mi habitación está mucho mas cerca y la tuya es la que está mas lejos

-entra-cerró la puerta Menma y seguía los gritos de placer-no van a parar, nunca?-se preguntó y miró a su hermana que estaba sonrojada por lo que estaba escuchando en la habitación de sus padres-eso es lo que se hace cuando dos personas se quieren y se han echado de menos-no hubo contestación-vamos a dormir-agarró la mano de su hermana y los dos se tumbaron en ella tapándose con la sabana

_-AHHH Naruto mas fuerte-_los dos se miraron y se dieron las espalda, estaban sonrojados de escuchar a su padre Doncel de esa forma-_no pares-_Ayame se cubrió su cabeza

-llevan desde que se metieron en la habitación y no paran-dijo Ayame apenada-en estos momentos deseo tener la vida de antes sin mi padre-Menma no dijo nada solo miró el reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y recordaba que esos sonidos que hacia su padre Doncel comenzaron a las once, y desde ese momento no pudo pegar ojo

-mañana no podrá ni andar-dijo Menma-que aprenda a no estar toda la noche haciendo eso y escuchó otro gritó de satisfacción, Menma supo que llegaron al orgasmo y que cabía la posibilidad que se durmieran por lo cansados que estaban

-que bien podremos dormir-dijo feliz Ayame cerrando los ojos

-_oh si Sasuke tu si que sabes como comértela toda_-Menma y Ayame abrieron los ojos, Menma se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido, cogió su teléfono con los cascos, y luego su mp3 con los cascos

-toma-dijo Menma dándole a Ayame el mp3 para que escuchara música-escuchar música i seguir escuchando como gimen como animales en celo, Ayame sacó su cabeza de las sabanas y cogió el mp3-esos dos estarán a si toda la noche sin parar, por lo menos no escucharemos a esos dos y llegará el momento que caeremos dormidos

-estoy segura que tendré pesadillas durante mucho tiempo-dijo Ayame

-y yo-dijo Menma tumbándose

-no les podré mirar a la cara nunca-dijo Ayame poniéndose los cascos y tapándose la cabeza con la sabana , Menma inmediatamente hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos, a los dos les costó dormirse pero al final durmieron con la música que escuchaban

**Fin **

Se acabó, espero que os haya gustado, se que esperabais el Lemon, lo iba hacer pero luego me dije por que no cambiar el final a otro que nadie se esperará, espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos los comentarios recibidos, me alegran y me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, comentar para saber que os aparecido


End file.
